Serenity Lost
by katpetal
Summary: Duke Alant seeks to overthrow the queen. In order to seize power, he must also be rid of her daughter. The queen also knows this, and has sent her lovely daughter, Serenity, to a trusted friend. How long can she stay hidden?
1. Default Chapter

            The wind blew angrily, whipping leaves off trees and making them dance and swirl amongst the torrent of rain drops pummeling the ground. As the thunder made the trees tremble with its strength, blue lightening lit up the storm-darkened sky in a bright flash, for brief moment revealing everything in the forest. The forest floor was thick with mud from two days of rain that showed no sign of stopping. Nature seemed angry, and no signs of life could be seen among the trees. The animals had taken cover, and would not venture forth until long after the rains had stopped.

            In the center of this storm-soaked wood was a castle, it towers rose white against the black sky, the pennants at the peaks whipping in the gales. All the windows were dark, save one, and in that window a silhouette could be seen. A person stood, staring into the tumultuous storm, watching the rain fall in great waves.

            This person, the Queen in fact, was quite lovely. Waves of golden curls cascaded down her back, held away from her face by a circlet of red gold carved into roses. Her emerald eyes glittered with each strike of lightening, and her lips were pressed into a thin line that ruined the perfection of her alabaster face. She wore a gown of ivory satin that pooled around her feet in liquid beauty. The only dash of color was the crimson sash about her waist, knotted at the right hip and hanging down the gown like blood on newly fallen snow. 

            Her slender manicured hand rested against the flat of her stomach, the other hand reached out to press against the glass. The moment her delicate fingers touched the windowpane, there was a bright flash of light. Gasping, she pulled her hand away from the glass, her eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at the hand on her abdomen, and smiled.

            "I pray that my child, which grows within me now, will be a bright ray of sunshine on a stormy day. May her hair be the color of lightening, shimmering in the afternoon, and may her eyes hold the beauty of the storm within their depths."

            Almost as if in response to her prayer, the sky lit up once more, and the rain seemed to taper away. Pleased, the queen turned from the window and walked away gracefully.


	2. Chapter 1

The yellow-gold light of the sun shone brightly in the gardens, and melodic laughter floated on the breeze. Amidst the bright pinks and yellows of the flowers, frolicked a young girl, dressed in the softest shade of blue ever imagined. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and not a strand dared to fall out of place. She stilled suddenly, and looked about wildly before dropping to her hands and knees, crawling beneath a stone bench.

            "Serenity?" A childish male voice called out, "Ready or not, here I come." A young boy with soft brown hair began looking around for his friend. "You know I'm... I am... going to find you." He corrected, his teacher would have a fit if he used improper words such as a contraction. "And you cannot out run me in that dress and those silly shoes!" He was headed straight for her.

            She squeezed her lips tightly closed, and scuffled back away from view, the bench being built from blue stone, and having only one opening. For a moment, she thought she had been caught, but he walked on past her. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she crawled out from under the bench and ran as fast as she could towards "Base", the fountain in the center of the gardens. She skidded to a stop and collapsed in exhaustion on the edge of the fountain. After she caught her breath, she stood and called out, "Rineld, I won! You could not find me." She knew she was gloating, and that was very unladylike, but she didn't care, she never won. She began to brush the dirt off her dress as he ran back to where she was.

            "You won because I allowed you too!" He said, his head held high, and she appeared about to argue with him, but bit her lip instead, a lady never argues with a gentleman. She may only be 5, but that didn't matter, she was a lady. "Come on, we should return, it is time for lessons anyway."

            They entered the palace from the back door, at the kitchen. Immediately, they were spotted by a scullery maid. "Mistress Serenity, your mother awaits you in her chambers. Best be quick about it. You too, Rineld, though heaven's knows what she wants with you."

            The young girl looked down at herself, and then back up at the maid, "Do you think I should change first, Arla?" Her beautiful blue dress was wrinkled and her soft shoes were scuffed. She was afraid that her mother might be angry with her if she didn't. 

            "No, Mistress, you should go quickly. Do not worry about your dress, I'm sure she will forgive it this once." As they left, Arla wondered about that little girl, thinking it was sad that she was only five, and yet acted like she was a lady of age and grace.

            Hurriedly, they approached her mother's rooms. Upon entering, Rineld held back towards the door as Serenity approached the bed where her mother lay. "Momma? Is something wrong? Why are you…"She stopped as she saw it was not her mother, but was instead the palace prophetess. She was an old woman, with grey hair, wrinkled hands, and eyes the color of coal. Those eyes seemed to pierce through to the very soul of the very frightened child before her. Serenity had only seen the Seer once before, in passing, and had never spoken to her. 

            It was said that to speak to the Seer without her speaking first to invite bad luck. It was also said that to have her speak to you at all was almost always a curse. She seldom spoke, and only did when she had a Vision. She was a very frightening woman, who gave off the very air of power and superiority. Serenity shivered in spite of herself, and curtsied to the woman before her, even though she felt her wobbly knees might give out. 

            "Serenity, child, be not afraid of what I tell you now. Rineld, come here. You are both so young, but you must leave the palace. You must not return until you are both adults. In your chambers, your bags are packed. A coach will convey you to where you must stay. Worry not for your families, or each other. You will know when to return here. Now, go!" The Seer told them, and they turned to leave, "Serenity, wait. Take this with you. You will need it in your future." She handed her the queens' rose circlet. "Do not question any of this, and never speak of it again, your lives depend on it."

            They did as instructed, and were leaving the palace within the hour. The coach took them away, and they never saw the smoke rising from where the palace had been. The rode for hours with no break, and the suddenly, in the dark of night, they stopped, and Rineld was told to come out. Serenity cried aloud when it was apparent she was not to go with him, and continued weeping as the coach moved away, leaving Rineld behind, and taking her towards her future.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ruka?" a soft alto voice called out.

            A pair of emerald eyes looked up from the rose bush she had planted to find the source of the voice, Claudette. Friends for years, Ruka could not fathom what would bring Claudette out here now, away from her cooking. 

Claudette's meals were famous, at least in the small town they inhabited, and nearby villages and such. Travelers always stopped at her Inn, just to sample whatever it is she might be preparing that night. She very rarely ventured far away from her kitchen, for fear that her husband might sample her dinner before it was ready or, even worse, add something to it. 

"I'm here, what's the matter?" Ruka asked, noting the worry on her friends face. Claudette's doe-brown eyes were brimming with tears, and her usual cheerful smile had been replaced by a pensive frown. 

"Ruka, it's…. the Queen." Claudette stated, her voice trembling, threatening to break. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a severe bun, and wisps fell out, making her look even more stressed. 

Ruka was confused, the queen? She hadn't spoken with the Queen, Serene, in at least ten years. What could be so wrong that had Claudette in tears, looking for her in regards to her friend from years ago? "What do you mean, Claudette, what's wrong?"

"Ruka, I… I, just come with me.." she grabbed Ruka by the hand and half dragged her back towards town. Ruka lived by herself outside of town, a loner content with her gardens. She was the town's healer, and was accustomed to people coming to her at all hours of the day and night to drag her into town for some ailment or another. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should bring her bag with her, just in case she needed any of her herbs. She ran a delicate hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, that fell in loose curls about her shoulders, cascading down her back, and looked down at the faded-green tunic, and brown trousers she was wearing, not at all proper for a woman, unless she was working in the garden. 

"Claudette, should I wash up first? What would people think.." but Claudette cut her off with a brisk flick of her risk.

"No, Ruka, this is too important."

As they walked back towards town, Ruka thought of her time here in Larza. She had come here ten years ago, having just left the service of Queen Serene. She had not been prepared for the peace of country life, having been accustomed to the bustle of the palace. The townsfolk had not taken to her immediately, at first fearing what she could do with her herbs and her hands. They had never had a healer before, just a simple herbswoman who could only deal with the most basic of ailments. 

Ruka, however, was a trained healer. She had trained in Zonam, where the great Academy was, and had received her greens years before she had arrived here. The people of Larza had never considered sending to the Healer's Guild for a proper healer, and had never expected to find one in their midst, and certainly not one in full Healer Greens, though she rarely wore her full uniform any more, she did always wear some green, which is forbidden to anyone not of the Healer's Guild. 

In the ten years she had been here, she had befriended the herbwoman, and helped her open the Inn that she loves so much now. Claudette had been the first person to trust her here in this small town. She had wanted to learn more, but did not have the spark to be a true Healer. As time went on, people had warmed up to her, and now she could never think of another place a home. 

            As they approached the town square, Ruka could see there was a carriage there. Perhaps the queen had come to visit, Ruka thought, but dismissed it when she considered how upset her friend had seemed. The carriage was small and black, nothing like the stately carriage that Serene station would force her to use. The crowd around the carriage parted as she approached, to allow her through. She could see a small man, probably the driver, standing by the horses, and approached him.

            "You the Healer?" he asked.

            "Yes, and you are?"

            "Unimportant, here." He handed her a note, and turned towards the door of the carriage. He opened it, and extended his hand to whoever was inside. A small hand took his, and the most lovely little girl Ruka had seen in years stepped out. Her hair was white-gold, and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It hung in soft ringlets to her shoulders, and framed her angelic face, with their large blue eyes. Ruka was puzzled, and decided to open the letter.


	4. Chapter 3

Emerald eyes filled with tears as she read the words of the note. Ruka noticed the elegant script with which the hand had written it, and could see her friend's careful consideration of each word, chosen for their meaning. They spoke of unrest within the kingdom, and a Duke Alant who aspired to hold the throne for him. 

"My dear Ruka,

            How I have missed your presence here at the palace, and could use your advice now. You left so suddenly, and I wished many times I could have apologized for the harsh words I had spoken. I wish this could be just a note of repairing broken hearts and friendships but, alas, it cannot be. 

            Before you is my beloved daughter, Serenity. The political unrest among the court has erupted beyond containable limits, and I fear for my and Serenity's safety. Please guard over her until such time as she is able to understand what is happening, and return home. I do not know how long that will be, but please see she is schooled in everything a Lady needs to know, I know that you understand all that will be required.

            I apologize for asking this of you, but you are the only one I can trust with this. I fear that I will not live to see her grow up, but I fear that if I did not send her to you, then Duke Alant would have her killed rather then take the chance she might grow up to be like me.

            Above all else, Ruka, please do not let anyone know who she is, or all will be lost. The man who seeks my throne is a tyrant who would not hesitate to hunt her and kill her if he suspects she escaped. Please, Ruka, save my daughter, she may well prove to be our only hope.

            Only one more thing, my dear old friend, I want you to know that he always loved you.

                                    Your friend,

                                                Serene, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

                                                      Ruler of the Stars

                                                      Keeper of the Light"

            Ruka blinked back her tears, and looked again at the young girl before her. The only daughter of her best friend, Serene, and the only man she would ever love, Richard, was indeed a lovely creature, and would be very difficult to keep hidden for long… Unless….

            "Ah, my dear child, welcome. I understand that you're Aunt, the queen, wishes for you to train here with me. Excellent, come, we will begin immediately." The girl looked about to argue, but Ruka looked at her sternly and extended her hand. She looked at the coachman, "You may leave her baggage here, and we will have it moved to my home."

            "Yes, Healer. There is more, however." Ruka's blood ran cold as she turned to look at the man who had driven the young, frightened princess here. She looked imploringly at Claudette, who took the girl's hand, and led her into the Inn.

            "What more is there?"

            "As we were leaving, the army of Duke Arant was advancing upon the palace. It was assumed that he would destroy everything in his path, including the palace. We could see smoke rising from the direction of the palace, perhaps he burned the gardens, and the surrounding forest to protect him. The Queen did not expect to live much longer, and she told me to stay with the girl."

            Ruka blinked in surprise, perhaps he was more then just a driver. "You are welcome to stay here in town, but there is not enough room for three in my home."

            "Of course, Healer, I thought perhaps, that if there is a need, I could set up a smithy." He grinned, and his brown eyes danced as though he truly liked the idea. She looked at him a little closer, and could see muscles hidden beneath the loose tunic he wore. 

            "Perhaps…"

            "Chase, Healer."

            "Perhaps, Chase, we could indeed use a blacksmith here. If you ask nicely, Claudette might even allow you to stay at her inn until you have everything built. And please, call me Ruka." She gestured towards the Inn as well, and together they went inside.

            Inside, tables and chairs were scattered around the room, all to the right side of the door. To the left, a small bar, and behind the bar was a door that led to the kitchen, where Claudette did all of her masterful cooking. At the back of the room was a rickety looking staircase that led upstairs to the guest rooms.

            At the bar, the young girl sat, staring into a glass of milk, barely holding back tears. She looked up when she heard the door close, and turned to look at Ruka and Chase. Claudette emerged from the kitchen, and looked pityingly at the small girl, whose face was so forlorn. 

            "Claudette, this is Marianne, and she will be staying with me for a time. Let's see that she has a warm welcome." Ruka turned her emerald eyes to the girl who she had just named Marianne, hoping she understood. "I need to speak with Claudette in private for a moment, dear, but when I am done, I will take you home, okay?" With that, Ruka walked around the bar, and she and Claudette went into the kitchen.

            The kitchen smelled of sweet bread baking, and Ruka inhaled deeply before turning to Claudette once more. 

            "Claudette, it is imperative that no one know who this girl really is. She must be safely guarded, can you help me?"

            "Of course, Ruka, I will help you take care of her, but someday you must tell me how you came to know the queen enough that she would send her daughter to you for safekeeping."

            "I will, Claudette, I promise. But for now, I'd best get her back to my place." Ruka nodded, turned, and walked out the door, towards the main room. The girl looked up at her once again, her eyes frightened, and Ruka resisted the immediate urge to console her that would have to wait until they were safely out of town.

            "Come child, it is past time we were on our way." She took the girl by her small hand, and led her out of the Inn, and out of town, leaving Chase and Claudette at the Inn to sort things out.

            They arrived at her small house, and Ruka opened the door to let the girl in. She hesitated only a moment before entering, and stood rigidly by the door once Ruka had shut it. The interior of the house was quaint; the parlor room had a small couch and a coffee table in front of it, though it was covered in small potted plants. The kitchen had a small stove, and many more plants, and bags of dried herbs. Ruka took the girl to the back bedroom, and she caught a small smile from the girl.

            It had a small bed, covered with a blue blanket. Beside the bed was a small table that held a candle, and an empty vase. The curtains were covered by light blue curtains, and the floor had a blue rug as well. It was almost as it the room had been decorated especially for the young girl.

            "This will be your room. Come let's sit and discuss what is happening, okay?" She tried to sound friendly, hoping the girl would not be too afraid of her.

            "I do not like the name." she said, in a quiet voice. "My name is Serenity."

            "I know dear, let me explain why you can't use it anymore."


End file.
